


The Moon Series Part Four: Waxing Moon

by cullens_pet



Series: The Moon Series [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 11:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cullens_pet/pseuds/cullens_pet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prequel to The Moon Series Part One: Full Moon. Draco has been punished in a horrible way for his failure on top of the Astronomy Tower. What he didn't realize was just how much the event was going to change his life. Dark fic starring werewolf Draco...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon Series Part Four: Waxing Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize from the world of Harry Potter. I only own the plot of this story. I make no money from this, the only payment that I receive is in the form of reviews.
> 
> A/N: So, here it is. The long awaited fourth installment of The Moon Series. In Star Wars fashion, this story is a prequel to the very first story Full Moon. I will be writing this in the same fashion using the first person point of view, but instead of seeing things thru Hermione's eyes we're going to be seeing Draco's story of his transformation and the events afterwards. All that said, there will be no smut in this story but it is still rated 'M' for gore and violence. Now, please enjoy!

Waxing Moon

I almost wished that I'd never returned home after sixth year. It wasn't as if I'd had the choice. Now that I bore that madman's mark, he could find me anywhere. There was no cowering, there was no hiding. I could only return to my ancestral home and face the wrath of the Dark Lord.

Sure, I could argue that I'd successfully completed my missions. I'd gotten the Death Eater's into the school. Dumbledore was dead. But not by my hand. In the end, I couldn't do it. I'd had my chance, and I couldn't cast the spell. My Godfather had stepped in and killed the old man for me.

As I stood in the drawing room, I kept my eyes on the floor. I instinctually dropped to the floor when he swept into the room. I could almost feel my mother's fear and anxiety as he paced before me.

"Draco, Draco, Draco…" he hissed.

I could hear the censure in his voice. I braced myself for the pain that was soon to follow. I knew that he was angry. I could feel it writhing in the blackness marring my forearm.

"My Lord," I whispered as I kept my submissive stance. I cursed my father's name in my mind for getting the family involved with this maniac. His ideals were wrong. I was all for preserving our culture but there was no need to torture and kill those that weren't of pureblood. The Dark Lord himself had a muggle father. Harry Potter was purer than he. At least both of his parents had been magical.

I quickly wiped those traitorous thoughts from my mind as I felt him press into my mind. I knew he was viewing the events in the Astronomy Tower. I felt him exit my mind and gasped quietly at the lingering pain that he left behind. I knew that it was only the beginning.

I could feel his red eyes boring holes into my head. I did my best to present a strong front. I would not go to pieces in front of my mother. I kept my face blank as he began to speak.

"I must confess," his voice was soft and melodic belying his simmering fury. "I am quite disappointed in you, young Draco. I had thought that you were made of stronger stock. But what else could I have expected from Lucius' son?"

I kept quiet. I didn't dare argue with his logic. That would be an automatic death sentence. That's if I hadn't already forfeited my life by my failure.

My aunt cackled loudly at his words. Crazy bitch. She didn't give a whit for anyone save the Dark Lord. I'm sure that she'd murder us all if he told her to do so. She was far too gone in her insanity.

"I'm sorry, my lord," I said with as much remorse as I could muster. I wasn't really. I didn't want to become a murderer and it was a relief when Severus stepped in and did what I could not. My hesitation was going to cost me though.

He stopped before me and I didn't dare move. I kept myself prone before him although all my survival instincts told me to do otherwise. "Are you, Draco?" he asked mockingly. "I don't really think that you are. You make a mockery out of our prestigious organization. The question is, what to do with you now?"

I didn't answer, as his question was rhetorical. I wasn't stupid. I'd seen enough punishments to know what not to do. I did chance a glance at my mother from under my eyelashes. She was bone white, her hands clasped over her mouth. No doubt that she was suppressing the urge to beg for my life. That action often led to the opposite happening. I didn't look at my father at all. He was useless. The Dark Lord had even took his wand, snapping it in front of him. He was lower than me in the pecking order now.

"I don't think that you are totally lost," he mused. "Just weak. We need to toughen you up. Give you an incentive, so to speak, to never fail me again. What do you think Bella?"

She cackled wildly and I could hear her heels clicking on the floor as she came to my side. I watched her feet as she circled me. "It has to be something special, My Lord. A simple crucio doesn't seem sufficient. And the effects wear off. You need something everlasting, a permanent reminder of what happens to those that are not strong enough."

"Clever, Bella," he hissed thoughtfully. "Fenrir."

I stiffened in horror as the man approached. And I use the term man loosely. He is more animal than man. He doesn't even fully transform back into a man any longer. I could smell the stench of rotting meat as he drew closer. I suppressed the urge to gag as his smell overpowered me.

"My Lord," he growled.

I concealed the shudder that passed through my body. I knew where this was going even before the lunatic spoke. "What do you think, Fenrir?"

I muffled a gasp of pain as a crucio reigned down on me. I dug my nails into the floor and shuddered in agony as I felt like the flesh was being peeled from my very bones.

I barely heard the rest of the conversation. My ears were ringing as I heard bits and pieces. "Addition…pack… teach him respect… make it bloody…"

My eyes watered as my mother's agonized scream rang louder in the room than anything else. That was just before I felt the razor sharp teeth of the most feared werewolf in all of England rip into my neck. I was unable to contain the hoarse cry of pain that left my throat as I struggled under the greater weight of my attacker.

In the back of my mind, I knew that he wasn't meant to kill me but that didn't make my panic any less as I wrestled with the monster savaging my body. I desperately tried to reach my wand but couldn't as he tore into my arm, peeling my flesh from my bone. I screamed in agony and released a burst of wandless magic, blasting his snarling form from my body and across the room.

I knew that I only had a few seconds. I pulled my wand shakily and cast the strongest shield that I knew of. It wouldn't be enough and I barely had the strength to hold the spell. It wavered around me as I heard the click of his claws on the marble floor. I braced myself for his attack, knowing that he would be on me in seconds. I was on the verge of unconsciousness, when his voice cut through the fog of my pain.

"Enough," he commanded. I heard a yelp as he blasted Fenrir away from me. "Narcissa, tend to your son. I trust that you'll make sure that he doesn't perish. I still have some use for him."

I hardly felt it as my mother sank beside me and clutched my bloody body to her. I blacked out as she sobbed over me.

When I came to, I could immediately feel the differences in my body. I was raging with fever from the initial lycanthropy infection. I grimaced as I caught sight of my mother slumped in the chair beside my bed. I felt terrible for upsetting her so. If I'd only been strong enough. If I could have only sealed the deal.

I sat up and winced as my skin stretched pulling against the newly healed flesh. I examined my arm closely. The only evidence that my arm had been mangled and the muscle stripped and peeled away from the bone was an angry, shiny pink line where his teeth had shredded through my tissue.

I put my arm down and used my undamaged arm to feel along my throat. I was sure that I'd be hideously disfigured. It didn't really matter to me. It's no more than I deserved.

I stared into the fire on the other end of my room as my mother stirred in her chair. I was a werewolf now, one the creatures that I'd looked down on and despised. No doubt my father was having a conniption that his precious, pureblood line was tainted. It was ironic really.

"I'm sorry, Mother," I whispered quietly when I realized that she was fully awake.

She gasped and rushed to my bedside. "For what, Draco?" she cried as she grasped my hand. "This was not your fault. Oh, I was so scared. I thought I'd lost you for good. You've been asleep for three days. I was beginning to fear that you would never wake up."

"Maybe I shouldn't have," I muttered morosely. "I failed you and Father. You shouldn't have had to watch that."

"Don't talk like that," she scolded. "You're lucky that you're alive."

"Why?" I demanded. "I'm a bloody monster now, Mother. The precious purity of the Malfoy name is gone, tainted forever by the blood of a werewolf."

"That was his point, sweetheart," she whispered. "He never intended for you to succeed. He wanted you to fail so that he could further punish your Father for his own failures."

I knew her words to be true. I knew all of last year as I tried and tried to fix that thrice damned cabinet that I wasn't meant to finish the mission. He wanted to kill me to punish my father. Luckily or unluckily for me, however you looked at it, I succeeded just enough for him to leave me alive.

"You know that I'll always love you Draco," she continued gently. "It doesn't matter to me what you become. You will always be my greatest achievement."

I looked away from her shimmering blue eyes so that I wouldn't become a blubbering idiot. Her words meant more to me than she would ever know.

**~~**

By the end of the month, I was beginning to grasp exactly what had happened to me. The closer it got to the next full moon, the more restless I got. I knew that I would transform. And that was about all that I knew. My Godfather had done me a great service and had taught me how to brew Wolfsbane. At least I could rest with the sense that I wouldn't hurt anyone during my first phasing. It was one of my greatest fears that I would attack someone and inflict this curse upon them. If I'd only known what was to come.

**~~**

I withstood the first transformation relatively well. I locked myself into the dungeons and stayed there for the full moon's peak. But afterwards, I felt a terrible restlessness. I felt like I was searching for something, what I didn't know. It got worse as time went on. Then, one morning, I awoke in the forest beside the house. I was naked and had no idea how I'd gotten there. The only thing I could remember from the night before was a rather disturbing dream that I'd had about Hermione Granger. She'd been captured and tortured by the Dark Lord before being publicly executed.

Now, normally this thought would have elated me. She had always been a thorn in my side. But the thought of something happening like that to her now made me positively sick. I gathered myself and apparated to my room. I had to find out what was happening to me.

I took all the books on werewolves and lycanthropy from the library and read through them all. I felt more and more ill the more that I read. I learned that I could change at any time, that it didn't have to be on the full moon. And I also learned that I was exhibiting the first signs that I'm searching for my mate. And the dreams I'd been having of Granger were trying to point me in her direction. That if I was dreaming of her, she was my mate.

Of course, I rebelled against the very idea. There was no way that Gryffindor's finest was meant for me in this form. I struggled with the idea for weeks before Severus finally stepped in and put me into contact with Lupin. He confirmed what I'd read. I decided right there and then that I was going to desert the Dark Lord. I couldn't support the wraith any longer. I never wanted to in the first place. Lupin was hesitant but understanding. He was going to work on his end to try and help me. I understood of course what he was up against. I was known as Dumbledore's murderer hadn't been the one to cast the spell. I'd facilitated it. I realized that there was something that I was missing out of the bigger picture but I couldn't bother messing with it at that point. I had a mate to track down.

**~~**

The day that those filthy snatchers brought her in was one of the worst days of my life. It was all I could do to keep from transforming then and attacking everyone present.

Especially Fenrir.

It was like he knew that she was to be mine. I had to restrain myself when he asked my aunt if he could have a bit of fun with her. Luckily, Bella said that he could have her after she got her answers and that she was busy for the moment and would question her later.

I snuck into the dungeon and I tried to tell her. I had to let her know before it was too late. I could already feel the compulsion to mate her and it would get stronger over time. I had to convince her to be mine before it was too late.

She'd laughed at me, even as she cried. I can't deny that her words hurt me but if I were in her position, I wouldn't believe me either. I made a believer out of her later though as my aunt tortured her on the floor of the drawing room. The same floor that had been stained red with my blood as I was mauled was now stained red with hers as my aunt carved into her flesh.

I saw red and transformed into a beast before I realized what I was doing. I attacked my aunt and Greyback savagely, being careful not to bite her. That was last thing that we needed was a werewolf Bellatrix running around. I was merely creating a diversion so that Potter and that elf, Dobby, could make good on their escape.

As soon as they were gone, I fled the manor in my wolf form. I stayed in the Forbidden Forrest for weeks until school started. I stayed in my wolf form, as it was easier. It was probably a mistake. I felt very different once school started.

Hermione's scent haunted my steps. It didn't make it easier that we were Heads together and shared a dorm. It made things even harder on me. And the wolf was growing stronger. I got terrible urges at the worst of times to just hold her down and take from her what I knew was mine. I struggled and fought with my other self constantly.

I tried to approach her. I tried to gain her affections in conventional ways. She rejected every advance and continued to keep her distance from me. I couldn't blame her. I'd been horrible to her over the years. I'd never given her any reason at all to like me. But I was determined. I knew that if I didn't convince her to be with me that my wolf would never take no for an answer.

And he was getting stronger. I wouldn't be able to fight him much longer.

The second month into school, I broke into her dorm. I did it, but it wasn't really me. It was him. I was on top of her before I could stop myself. I was horrified as she blasted me off of her. She blasted me back to my senses, so to speak. I apologized profusely. For everything. I threw my wand at her feet and tried to once more get her to see reason. I explained about my wolf. I tried to tell her that I couldn't fight him any longer.

I had thought that I was making progress when her eyes softened as she gazed at me. I closed the distance and tried to kiss her. I wanted for her to feel what I felt. She didn't give me a chance. She petrified me and locked me into my room. I was heart broken. I knew then that I would hurt the girl that I loved.

On Halloween, he took over completely. I was horrified as I was locked away in my own mind and he hunted her in the darkness. I knew that she'd gone to Hogsmead for a party. And so did he. We waited in the dark path for her to return to school. My wolf knew her as well as I did, it seemed. He knew that she would return to school before the others. He knew that she would be all alone in the darkness.

I tried in vain to regain control as he cornered her against the wall of the shrieking shack. I could see that she was scared. I was scared and I was the one doing the scaring. She hit me with a right hook and disappeared into the darkness of the cemetery. I was a spectator in my own body as I shifted forms and howled at the full moon overhead.

I could do nothing but hang on for the ride as my wolf took me on a wild chase through the small village. Now I was as feral as he was. I snuffed along the cold grass of the cemetery, following her sweet scent. She was foolish to run. I would always be able to find her. I jerked my head up as I heard the distinct rustle of cloth.

She was close.

I saw her as she bolted towards the forest, not twenty feet in front of me. I had her now. She wouldn't escape. I raced after her, the smell of her fear thick in my nostrils. I couldn't think about that. I could only think about how she would taste.

She cried out in pain as she tripped and fell. I wanted to smile at her tenaciousness as she crawled forward, still trying to escape. I used my paw to hold her down and halt her progress. Then I used my muzzle to flip her over.

Her eyes were wide with fright and her cheeks wet with her tears. I felt a little bit of regret. But she did have her chance. And I would not be denied. She trembled under me as I sniffed along her body, taking in her very essence. She was absolutely perfect. And she was mine.

~~~FIN~~~

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: So what did you think of the foray into the mind of Draco Malfoy? I think this one might be my favorite out of the four stories in this series. Do let me know what you think. It's very gratifying to see others enjoying what you create. Happy Halloween.


End file.
